delisamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Angelina Woll
New York City, New York, Atlantica |Alma = Barnard College (B.A.) Yale University (J.D.) |Residence = The Pantheon, Washington, D.C. |Party = Social Democratic |Spouse = Jason Woll (m. 1991) |Children = 4 }}Angelina Helen Woll (née Dix; born 12 July 1962) is an Atlantican politician and lawyer serving as the current Prime Minister of Atlantica since 2013 and Leader of the Social Democratic Party since 2009. Woll was first elected to the House of Commons in 1996 representing New York. Woll was born in New York City and raised in the borough of Manhattan. After graduating from Columbia Grammar & Preparatory School in 1980, Woll received a bachelor's degree in psychology from Barnard College in 1984. She later received her juris doctor from Yale Law School in 1987, and began working as a corporate attorney in New York City. In 1993, she founded her own law firm with her husband Jason Woll, which she left after beginning a political career in 1996. Woll's political career began after she was included on the Social Democratic ticket for the 1996 Atlantican general election in New York. When the party won enough seats, Woll was elected to parliament. She has later won reelection in 2000, 2004, 2008, 2012, and 2016. Following the 2008 election, Harry Truglia announced his intention to resign as Leader of the Social Democratic Party, and a leadership election was announced. Woll went on to win the leadership election, and became Leader of the Social Democratic Party on 25 March 2009. As leader of the largest minority party in parliament, she also became Leader of the Opposition. Following the 2012 election, the Social Democratic Party won a majority of seats and Woll became Prime Minister of Atlantica, becoming the first Social Democratic Prime Minister since the 1990s and the second female Prime Minister in history. Throughout her tenure as Prime Minister, Woll has been criticized for her sympathy for capitalism and lack of socialist policies. However, she has still been praised for being business-minded and heading a number of progressive social policies, including the legalization of same-sex marriage, recreational cannabis use, and third trimester abortions. Early life and family Woll was born on 12 July 1962 in New York City, New York to parents Walter and Evelyn Dix (née Johnson). She is of Anglo-Atlantican descent, and was raised within the Church of England. Walter is a business executive, while Evelyn is a housewife and socialite in Manhattan social circles. Woll grew up in a wealthy family on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, as the eldest of four children. Her younger siblings include Jeffrey, born , Moira, born , and Paul, born . Both Jeffrey and Paul work as business executives, while Moira is a housewife and socialite. Woll has stated that her entire family are members of the Conservative Party, but Woll has identified as a Social Democrat since first registering to vote at age 18. Education and early career Woll began attending the independent co-educational day school Columbia Grammar & Preparatory School for pre-kindergarten, beginning in 1966. In junior high school, Woll was elected president of her class. She later began high school at Columbia in 1976, where she ran track and sang in the school's choir. Upon her graduation from high school in 1980, Woll was elected prom queen. After graduating from high school, Woll began attending Barnard College, where she received a bachelor's degree in psychology in 1984. After completing her undergraduate education, Woll moved to Connecticut to begin attending Yale Law School. She graduated with her juris doctor in 1987, and returned to New York City, where she was admitted to the Bar. After completing her law degree, Woll began working as a corporate attorney at elite New York City law firms. In 1993, she founded her own law firm with her husband Jason Woll, where she worked until resigning from the firm in 1996 due to her political career. Political career House of Commons In 1995, Woll was invited by the by the Social Democratic Party of Atlantica to be included on their ticket for the 1996 Atlantican general election in New York. The party ultimately won enough seats for Woll to be seated, and she became a member of the House of Commons. She was later reelected in the 2000, 2004, and 2008 elections. Leader of the Opposition Following the 2008 election, Leader of the Social Democratic Party Harry Truglia announced his resignation as leader after a disappointing performance in the election. Subsequently, a leadership election was announced and Woll declared her candidacy. Woll advanced through the parliamentary stages of the leadership election easily, winning every parliamentary vote and proceeding to the popular vote of registered Social Democratic Party members along with George Schuyler. In the election, Woll narrowly defeated Schuyler, winning 51.3% of the vote to his 48.7%. Following the election, Woll was named the new Leader of the Social Democratic Party in addition to the new Leader of the Opposition. As leader, Woll was charged with leading the Social Democratic campaign for the 2012 election. She was both criticized and praised for heavily focusing on attack ads against the Conservative Party and Kenneth Richardson. Critics accused her of dirty campaign tactics, while supporters praised her for finding a campaign strategy that actually worked for the party. Prime Minister of Atlantica In the 2012 election, the Social Democratic Party was able to win a majority of seats for the first time since 1992. After winning a majority, Queen Stephanie invited Woll to form a government, and she was named the new Prime Minister of Atlantica. Woll was only the second female to ever become Prime Minister, the first being Madeleine Zachary who held office from 1984 to 1992. Woll won reelection as Prime Minister in 2016, and will also stand for reelection in 2020. Woll has been criticized by some Social Democrats during her tenure due to her capitalist policies that some felt did not fit into Social Democratic ideals. Additionally, the concept of social democracy has been somewhat absent from policies enacted by her government. Some political pundits credit her sympathies for capitalism as a driving force behind her reelection, being able to swing many independent voters from the Conservatives to the Social Democrats in 2016. Despite some criticisms, Woll has still been praised by progressives due to the legalization of same-sex marriage and adoption, recreational marijuana use, and third trimester abortions during her tenure. Personal life Woll met Jason Woll in 1985, while they were both students at Yale Law School. They soon began dating, and later moved in together in New York City following their graduation from law school in 1987. Woll and Jason became engaged on Christmas Eve in 1989, and later married in a large ceremony in April 1991. Their firm, Woll, Woll, & Associates, has offices in both New York City and Washington, D.C. Jason works primarily in the Washington, D.C. office, while Woll has stated that they will both return to work in the New York City office when her tenure as Prime Minister comes to an end. The couple has four children together: Meaghan, born , Nicholas, born , and fraternal twins Eve and Veronica, born . The family owns property in both Washington, D.C. and New York City. Category:1962 births Category:20th-century Atlantican politicians Category:21st-century Atlantican politicians Category:Anglo-Atlantican people Category:Atlantican Anglicans Category:Atlantican female politicians Category:Atlantican lawyers Category:Atlantican Social Democrats Category:Barnard College alumni Category:Columbia Grammar & Preparatory School alumni Category:Leaders of the Opposition of Atlantica Category:Leaders of the Social Democratic Party of Atlantica Category:Living people Category:Members of the House of Commons of Atlantica Category:People from New York City Category:Prime Ministers of Atlantica Category:Yale Law School alumni